Quotation
by ExperimentalSubject
Summary: My ideals are right, but sometimes, what this girl says manages to utterly defeat me.  N/Touko


This is for Sil, I suppose. Even though you prefer Isshushipping over Ferriswheel, but you wanted to see me write and this happened. I wrote the first line and BSed from there, so. I could always do Blankshipping or Omertashipping. :B -shotshot-

Anyways, here's my random crappy/stupid writing, and I'm sorry it took as long as it did.

I'm also sorry the ending is so full of stupid, but endings are not my forté.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, my name is Touko. I'm pleased to meet you."<em>

No, you are not 'pleased' to meet me. You are merely one of those disgusting 'Trainers', you simply run throughout Unova doing as you wish and paying no attention to the Pokémon you trample underfoot on your ridiculous quest to become _Champion._ How could someone who so blatantly disregards the feelings of those Pokémon they claim are 'friends' even claim to feel _pleased? _I welcome the challenge of battling you and watching you lose.

_Icannotfall_

_..._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so hard on you. Here, would you like a Potion for your Pokémon?"_

I do not want this Potion. I know it would be best if I took it, yes, my Pokémon is hurt, yes, it makes sense, but for once I am consumed with myself and _I do not want your pity._ Your Pokémon has barely spoken to me, too, and it looks at me with distrust. Does it really think liberation would not be best for it? A silent Pokémon and myself refusing help for my friends... What will become of this?

_Icannotfall_

_..._

_"Oh, hello again, N. I suppose we have to battle now, huh? ..."_

You sound regretful about having to battle me... Why? I'd like to assume because you are beginning to agree with me and my aversion to most battles, but I think that is foolishness on my part. You, girl, are an enigma. Your Pokémon, a new addition to your party, I presume, as I haven't seen it before, is more open, but the things it says are incomprehensible. It actually says it _wants_ to be with you. How could that... how could that be? Am I really the only one who can see a shining future for everyone if Pokémon were free?

_youare-no,I-no..._

_Imustnotfall_

_Imustnot..._

_..._

_"N, come on. You have to realize that the members of Team Plasma aren't truly doing this for liberation."_

Lying. You're lying, you have to be. My Team- my Team, they... I... they are not truly my Team,and I know this, I _know_ it, but... Why do you do this? Why do you try to break me like this? And _why is it so effective? _All I want to do is make the world better for Pokémon, are you and everyone else really so opposed to my goal?

_"N... N, please. Don't- ... Remember, in Nimbasa, when you said I was under your protection?"_

Don't bring that up. How dare you bring that up, y- I was being weak at the time, it was a moment of idiocy when I didn't want them to hurt you. Don't attach meaning to-

_"I... I think that you're the one who needs that... and I will protect you, N."_

Wh-what are you-? I don't need protection, what are you talking about-

-_when suddenly there are arms around me and this woman's head is briefly buried in my shoulder and I think she's crying but why-_

_"I promise, okay? I'm sorry."_

Before I can do something, she shoves herself away and runs out of Chargestone Cave, hiding her face and all I can do now is stand here stunned. I... I don't understand people, or her. My ideals, my truth, what I fought for... Is this what it's come down to?

People who only pretend to agree with my ideals and this girl promising to protect _me_ as she cries...

This is not the shining future.

This is what lies behind the curtains.

_Ihavefallen_

_..._

_"I tried my best, N. Ghetsis was... I'm sorry"_

She hangs her head. Why sorry for what happened to Ghetsis...? He was a manipulator, and it's better that he can no longer hurt Pokémon, but... Reishiram nudges me shoulder and tells me 'She is worried for you'. It's a nice idea, that someone would actually be worried for me. Me, the cause of this mess, me, Ghetsis' puppet, me this person who can only understand Pokémon. It's a nice change.

And, before I go, I finally have something to say.

"First, Touko... Thank you,"


End file.
